


The one where Louis is hurt and Harry wants to fix him

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, really short, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it all, tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Louis is hurt and Harry wants to fix him

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from onedirectionmymcb on Tumblr that asked simply for
> 
> ‘Louis gets hurt on stage’

Looking back, none of the band are exactly sure what caused the accident. Even Louis is pretty certain that one moment he was dancing about onstage with the others, and the next he’d somehow managed to trip over his own feet and was writhing around on the floor in agony.

Harry remembers laughing at Niall doing a pirouette, and then suddenly hearing a gasp from the crowd that alerted him to the fact that something terrible must have happened. Time seemed to slow down as he turned to see his boyfriend clutching his ankle in obvious pain.

It’s still going at a much slower pace now that they’re stood by the side of the stage after a member of the crew carried Louis off when it was clear he couldn’t walk by himself. Harry wishes he could say that he takes direction in order to care for Louis, but it would be a lie. In fact, what he does is stands back and panics quite a lot while Liam lays Louis down on the floor with a pile of jackets under his head before going off to ‘get help’.

Only then does Harry kneel down beside Louis and stroke his hair back from his sweat sheened face while he tries to steady own his breathing.

“Calm down,” Louis whispers up to him, which seems rather ironic given the circumstances, and reaches out to wrap their fingers together in comfort.

“I am calm,” lies Harry as he squeezes their fingers together. “I’m gonna get you out of here, OK?”

To his surprise, Louis frowns at that and shakes his head determinedly despite the pain he’s still experiencing.

“D-don’t wanna disappoint the fans,” mutters Louis, trying to get to his feet only to fall back onto the pile of jackets when a jolt of pain shoots up from his ankle and makes him woozy.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Harry tells him determinedly, although inwardly he can’t help panicking over how on Earth they’re going to get Louis home or to hospital or wherever he needs to go in this state.

Thankfully Liam chooses this moment to return with one of those collapsible wheelchairs that Harry recognises from Misfits, and with Zayn and a medic following behind him.

“He’s over here!” one of them calls out - Harry’s in too much of state of freaking out to work out which one it is - and he sounds as though he’s as stressed as the younger boy feels. Thankfully the medic has one of those comfortingly professional manners that manages to calm all of them down as he kneels down to prise off Louis’ shoe and begin to examine the joint that looks painfully red and sore to Harry.

“Does he need to go to hospital?”

Harry is stressing out and he knows it, and no amount of Liam stroking circles on his back or Louis clasping his hand tightly will do much to change that. It’s not until the paramedic finishes examining his boyfriend’s ankle and shakes his head comfortingly that he finally begins to calm down a little.

“No, he’s not broken it, it’s just a bad strain. Just take him home, put ice on his ankle, keep it elevated and it should be fine. There’s no need to go to hospital, don’t worry!”

The smile of relief that breaks over Harry’s face then is probably visible from space. Then he remembers what has happened to Louis and his face falls once again so that he can barely hear what Liam, ever the level-headed, sensible member of the band, is saying from behind him. As far as he can tell, it's something along the lines of getting Paul or a member of the crew to take Louis home so that they can carry on with the show for the fans who are still chanting their names after a good ten minutes of them being offstage.

“No,” interrupts Harry forcefully, causing Liam’s sentence to halt in its tracks. “I’ll take him home.”

“But…” His bandmates’ simultaneous objections fall on deaf ears as he kneels back down on the floor to stroke Louis’ hair gently and hopes to God that transporting him won’t be too difficult.

“Don’t worry,” he mutters as much to himself as to Louis, and the two of them grip each other’s hands harder in a symbol of love and reassurance. “You’re going to be fine.”

***

Harry’s always attentive when it comes to Louis, always knows exactly what he’s thinking and feeling at one time, but never before have his senses been so heightened to those of his partner as they are now. He does everything he can to make the process of getting the two of them home and into their shared flat as painless as possible for him. It’s not easy, but every quiet groan from Louis’ mouth makes him feel so terrible that he can’t help but try and prevent them no matter what the personal cost.

Eventually he manages to position Louis on the sofa, with his injured foot positioned on a pile of cushions and an ice pack wrapped around his ankle. While he lies there, delighting in the final relief of resting his swollen joint, the older boy wonders how exactly Harry manages to care so much about someone who isn’t himself.

Of course Louis isn’t totally selfish - he always puts his family, friends and bandmates before himself without question - but the way that Harry honestly seems to care more about his partner’s wellbeing than his own is so far past the call of duty that he’s honestly had to wonder on occasion whether he is in fact human at all, or actually an angel sent down from heaven itself to be utterly perfect. Admittedly, those occasions have usually involved a large amount of alcohol and/or drugs, but it’s still a possibility of sorts. How else would he have been lucky enough to fine someone so goddamn perfect?

Just then Harry walks through the door to the living room, carrying something in his abnormally large hands and grinning like an overly concerned fool as usual.

“I’ve made you soup!” cries Harry, looking immensely proud of himself as he kneels down next to the sofa holding a bowl of steaming chicken soup. It looks delicious, but Louis can't help think it's slightly over the top given his rather minor state of ill-health.

“Harry, I’ve got a sprained ankle, I’m not ill!”

His voice is light and joking in a clear difference with his pained tones earlier, but Harry still frowns slightly in an almost puppyish fashion with the spoon still in his hand.

“I want to look after you, though!”

Sighing at how persistently cute his boyfriend is, Louis reaches out a hand to cup his pale, dimpled cheeks and smiles softly as he replies.

“I know you do, babe. But don’t you think you maybe worry too much? I mean, you didn’t really have to come back with me, to be honest.”

Once again, Harry seems unable to grasp the concept of not doing everything humanely possible for Louis. After all, he's been doing for the whole afternoon and the 2 years that have preceded it, and he makes this clear in his typically sincere and heartfelt reply.

“But I love you, Lou. I couldn’t stand it if you were seriously hurt and I wasn’t there to help - I’d go anywhere for you!”

For a moment Louis just looks at him in wide-eyed admiration, adoration and downright astonishment at his ability to wear his heart completely on his sleeve with no trace of embarrassment. Then to Harry’s surprise he breaks into a huge grin.

“Oh my God, Harry Styles, you absolute ball of cheese!” Harry can’t help but laugh too at that as he leans forwards to kiss his boyfriend softly, gently, carefully as though he’s scared of breaking another part of him too.

“I love you too you muppet,” mutters Louis against his lips, a habit that never fails to make Harry smile, and then pulls away completely with a cheeky glint in his eyes that the younger man knows too well. “Now how about that soup?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just short and cheesy, pretty much, and also possibly crap, but I just really like the image of Harry caring for Louis and being totally protective after his ankle had healed just in case he 'accidentally' broke it again... :)


End file.
